Conversation of a Rainy Day
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Just a little drabble I made for the four Boys. There's a storm going on outside, and a echoing leak in the cave strikes up a conversation which leads David to go get pizza...and a surprise.


Setting: It's a typical rainy night and a hole appears in the roof of the cave causing a dripping sound. The four are sitting around a fire inside looking at magazines; except Paul, he's lying on the floor on his back looking at the ceiling.

_**Drip Drip Drip**_

_"_Someone needs to fix that." Paul said, blowing hair out of his face.

_"_Why don't you?" Dwayne replied.

"Because I'm too high."

_"_It's actually because he's too stupid." Marko joked.

"Kinda like you?" Paul countered.

_"_No, more like Dwayne," Marko laughed.

"Don't bring me into this," Dwayne sighed.

Silence followed along with the dripping.

David huffed out of anger,_ "_Why don't one of you get off your lazy asses and stop the dripping?"

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and fix it?" Paul countered.

Marko let out a little giggle. "Because his butt is glued to the wheelchair, Paul. How many times must I remind you of this?"

"He's blonde, give him a few chances." Dwayne answered, referring to Paul.

_"_Why am I the only one who gets made fun of for being blonde? Marko and David's blonde, too!"

"Because Marko is more of a light brown and David dyes his, so he's not a natural."

"Watch it Dwayne," David growled under his breath, glaring at him.

Dwayne ignored his threat and continued, "Plus, you're just so stupid; sometimes I don't even need to think hard about a blonde joke. You basically make them yourself."

Paul went silent for a moment, thinking of a response. "I hate you all," was the best he could come up with.

_"_Ditto," the rest of them responded.

The silence continued for a few more minutes along with the dripping. An occasional sound of a page being turned echoed through the cave.

Paul rolled over onto his stomach and stared at Marko. "Fix it."

Marko laughed at the demand and turned toward David. "You're our leader; you should totally go and fix that dripping."

"Bite me."

_"_Maybe I will," Marko returned in a suggestive voice.

_"_Get away from me," David grunted before licking his fingers and turning a magazine page.

Marko turned back to Paul. "Sorry buddy, I tried."

Paul just shrugged and suggested another idea. "So go fix it yourself."

"Since when did you get so bossy?" David snorted as he flipped another page. Paul didn't say anything, instead he stuck his tongue out and rolled back over. The dripping seemed to get louder all of a sudden. David threw his magazine down and a loud slap echoed making Paul and Marko jump a little. He walked out of the cave leaving the three to their own devices.

After a while of silence Marko was the first to speak. "Do you think he's fixing it?"

_"_No, he's probably going out to feed; or more likely, just to get away from us." Dwayne bitterly replied.

_"_Oh."

Paul rolled a blunt, Marko picked out a new magazine, and Dwayne lit a cigarette while reading his novel. A half hour passed with only an occasional comment on the dripping sound. The rain storm turned into a mist, but the dripping remained. David came back after a while with a pizza box in his hands.

"What type?" Marko asked as he slowly closed his magazine.

"Pepperoni with extra cheese and garlic crust." David responded.

Paul quickly sat up and crossed his legs. He was almost on the point of bouncing out of excitement. "Oh I love extra cheesy!"

David sighed and blinked slowly. "I know."

Marko smirked, "Garlic crust? You're a monster."

David gave a wicked grin back. "I know." He kicked some beer cans and other junk off a nearby table and placed the box down. Marko and Paul raced each other to the food while David and Dwayne waited for the chaos to be over.

While waiting Dwayne inquired, "Did you get it from the restaurant with the cute waitress?"

"Heck yeah; I got it for free." David smirked.

"How'd you manage that? It certainly wasn't with that face." He teased.

"Hey, you are looking at the best looking man on the board walk." David retorted with mock arrogance.

Paul looked up from the half devoured pizza and snorted jokingly. "Ha! I thought I was looking at the man who got slapped with the ugly stick a few number of times."

David sneered towards the blonde. "I hope you choke on that pizza."

"It's not like that's going to kill me," Paul shrugged.

David muttered something about a stake under his breath before Dwayne turned back to him and asked again, "Seriously, how'd you get the pizza free?"

"Do you want me to ruin the surprise?" David lifted an eyebrow.

_"_Yes," Marko answered for Dwayne, with a mouth full of melty cheese.

David gave in and chuckled. "I showed her my fangs, she gave me the free pizza to leave her alone, and well…now she's tied up outside." He gave an evil smirk,"I brought you guys home some dessert."

The Boys praised David's plan and finished the pizza (and girl) in silence with the exception of a few comments on how the girl tasted like pepperoni. The dripping continued throughout their little food fest, but began to fade away as soon as the mist stopped.

After they finished David invited the Boys to come with him to Max's video store. He was going because Star was going to be there.

"Is Maria working tonight?" Paul meekly asked.

All the Boys except Paul sighed._"_Yes Paulie, you're little girly's working tonight. She works every night except when they're closed." David told him for the hundredth time.

"Awesome! Yeah, I guess I'm going." Paul smiled as he hopped up off the ground.

_"_I'm going; I love seeing you try to impress Star. When are you going to realize it's never going to work?" Dwayne half joked. David's response was to glared at him.

After thinking it over Marko replied, "Well if all of you are going, I guess I'll go too."

The rest of the Boys stood up, ready to go before Paul thought of something. "What about our garlic breath?"

"I guess they'll never suspect us of being vampires." David stated with a sly smile.

Laughter echoed around the cave as the Boys walk out and head off with their bikes roaring.


End file.
